Death Ball
& & or & or & or & or & & or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Energy of Destruction Fingertip Ball Planet Burst Revenge Death Ball Electro Eclipse Bomb Negative Karma Ball Serious Bomb Spirit Bomb Absolute Release Ball' }} is Frieza's Ultimate Blast. Overview Frieza lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Usage In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Chilled uses this attack in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock and destroy Planet Plant after Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan. However, Bardock counters with his Rebellion Trigger, and eventually deflects it back to himself, heavily injured. He uses both hands to create and throw it. In the manga, it is very similar to Destroy The Planet!, but in the anime it is identical to the Supernova. Variations *'Supernova' - One of the strongest versions of Death Ball used by Frieza and Cooler. **'Supernova Cooler' **'Death Blaster' **'Super Big Nova' **'Petite Supernova' **'Golden Supernova' ***'Golden Metal Supernova' *'Black Hole Death Ball' - The basic version used by Frieza. *'Destroy The Planet!' - A much larger version of the Death Ball used by Frieza. *'100% Death Ball' - A full-powered version of the Death Ball used by 100% Full Power Frieza. *'Golden Death Ball' - The most powerful version of the Death Ball utilized by Golden Frieza. *'Chaos Ball' - Frost's version of the Death Ball. *'Supercharged Death Ball' - A stronger variation used by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Hell's Buster' - A team attack used by Frieza and Cell in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. *'Death Sphere' - A smaller and weaker variation used by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Death Spirit Bomb' Video Game Appearances The Death Ball technique appears in almost every single game that Frieza appears in. Frieza can use this attack in games such as Dragon Ball Z, the ''Butōden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Heroes, and J-Stars Victory Vs. It is Frieza's Ultimate K.O. in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, where he uses the Destroy The Planet! variation. In Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, after performing the first part of their Hell's Buster, Frieza fires a Death Ball into the attack and Cell fires a Super Kamehameha, creating a giant orange orb of energy. In Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, Frieza can use a regular purple-colored Death Ball as his super move, briefly turning in his 50% Power from, and the more powerful, much larger and dark-colored "Destroy The Planet!" variant, named the Death Bomb in the game, as his ultimate. Frieza can also use the regular Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it appears alongside the weaker Death Sphere variant. When used as an alternate costume for Frieza, Kuriza uses a Death Ball in the shape of an enormous orange chestnut with a face on it in Dragon Ball Z 2 V. Super Buu can use the Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Frieza. Kid Buu can also use the attack Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, where Death Ball is an alternate name for his Planet Burst. In the Raging Blast series and Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Death Ball Frieza and Cooler use in their base form has a much different appearance from other regular Death Balls, being much larger and glowing red or orange like a Supernova, while the actual Supernova is their ultimate attack. Final Form Frieza sometimes uses a very large black Death Ball as his ultimate attack in video games, such as in Super Dragon Ball Z (where the regular red Death Ball also appears), Tap Battle (under the name Death Bomb) and J-Stars Victory V. These Death Balls are some of the most powerful attacks displayed, with the large Death Ball used in J-Stars Victory Vs being comparable to Goku's Spirit Bomb, or Vegeta's Final Flash in power. Death Ball also appears as Final Form Frieza and Chilled's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Death Ball returns as one of Frieza's Ultimate Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 3 of Frieza's Training. In the Enemy Warrior Arc of Dragon Ball FighterZ, Frieza uses the Death Ball alongside Goku and Cell's Kamehamehas to finish off the evil Android 21. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks